Titans by Phil
__FORCETOC__'Titans '''is one of the largest worlds in Eden - World Builder. It is a flat world that began being worked on in late October 2011. The spawn is at the top of the rainbow pyramid. The name of the world was given, because of three giant 3D sculptures, which can be seen around the map. Another big part of the world are racetracks, big ice tracks where players can slide on. Regions of Arkaria The world "Titans" contains a huge archipelago in which many cultures are placed. There are ten known regions, located on three inhabitable islands. Most of them are placed on the main island named Arkaria, which is also the name of the archipelago. Central Point Population: ??? Location: Center of Arkaria Attractions: the rainbow pyramid; wipEout track "Outpost 7" Eastside State Population: 144 Location: East of Arkaria Attractions: titan "Mienshao" Novak Population: ??? Location: West of Arkaria Attractions: wipEout track "Freezing Point" Shadoville Population: ??? Location: South of Arkaria Attractions: ??? Managiri Population: ??? Location: Northwest of Arkaria Attractions: Managiri mountains (part of the Freezing Point racetrack); the university of Arkaria Northern Bay Population: ??? Location: North of Arkaria Attractions: wipEout track "Subway" Waterloo Population: ??? Location: South of Arkaria Attractions: titan "Vaporeon" Southern Point Population: ??? Location: South of Arkaria / Aurelia Island Attractions: Aurelia Island (the old Funpark) Little Disboard Population: 37 Location: Disboard Island Attractions: titan "Teto"; wipEout track "Disboard" Little Disboard is located on the south of Arkaria and is an island inhabited by the titan Teto. The island is based of an anime called "No Game No Life". Teto is the god of this franchise, who takes place in the center of the island. He is surrounded by things that remind him of his own world, such as a "little" place to sleep. On this island can be found a village and a castle, based on the race "Immanity" and the "Elkia Castle", plains which referring to the race "Elven Gard" and some chess pieces. You could call this place Tetos little vacation corner. In the future the racetrack will be finished, the village and the plains will be expanded, a floating island for the "Flügel" is planned, and a small town for the race "Werebeasts" will be made. Sol Population: 0 Location: Ocean Attractions: wipEout track "Sol" Racetracks There are currently five racetracks in this world, two finished, three in production. Outpost 7 Length: ''short; Difficulty: easy A racetrack that goes through a tunnel at the start over to Outpost 7 and afterwards to the downtown of Shadoville. Managiri Path Length: very long; Difficulty: medium The track starts at the stadium of Novak, goes through the downtown of the city and then leads towards Managiri. Most of the track goes through the mountains of that region, which is the reason for the tracks name. It is by far the longest track in Arkaria and has the most shortcuts. Subway (Unfinished) Length: medium; Difficulty: extreme A racetrack for more experienced drivers. The track starts at the Queensmall underground station and goes through the old subway tunnels of Northern Bay. Partly the track also leads through the Ubermall and an the airport of Arkaria. It is a track that punishes drivers for mistakes and can end the race by ease. Sol (Unfinished) Length: short or medium; Difficulty: Hard Sol is a track in the ocean area of Arkaria. The lag of walls and the jumps through the air gives the track a dangerous reputation. Disboard Racing Circuit (Unfinished) Length: medium or long; Difficulty: medium The circuit is build by the titan tet and leads through his imaginative island. Version History The world was created possibly 25th October 2011. Note: Some Versions are not shown, because those updates were too small and count as beta versions. Normal #guardevoirs Funland v1 (11/10/11) #Super Funland V1 (11/20/11) #Super Funland V4 (11/25/11) #Super Funland V7 (01/01/12) #Super Funland V10 (01/07/12) #Super Funland V12 (01/10/12) #Super Funland V13 (01/21/12) #Super Funland V14 (01/26/12) #Super Funland V16 (01/31/12) #Super Funland V18 (02/06/12) #Super Funland V20 (02/10/12) #Super Funland V22 (03/04/12) #Super Funland V23 (03/18/12) #Super Funland V24 (04/27/12) #Super Funland V25 (09/23/12) #Super Funland V26 (10/03/12) #Super Funland V28 (10/08/12) #Super Funland V30 Special Edition (10/25/12) #Super Funland V32 (11/01/12) #Super Funland V34 (11/18/12) #Super Funland V36 (11/25/12) #Super Funland V37 (03/09/13) #Super Funland V38 (05/30/13) #Super Funland V39 (09/29/13) #Super Funland V40 (10/07/13) #Aw3 mountains 2 (10/11/13) #Aw4 tokyo (10/15/13) #Aw6 pyramid (10/19/13) #Aw8 villa (10/24/13) #Bv1 medival (10/30/13) #Ar1 aerys (11/16/13) #Ar4 casino (11/20/13) #Ar5 beta (11/23/13) #Ar6 wipEout (12/29/13) #Ar7 Downtown (01/12/14) #Ar8 Outpost 7 (01/18/14) #Ar9 Shadoville (03/22/14) #Aw9 Cave (03/29/14) #Aw10 Forest (04/02/14) #Wanted V63 (04/10/14) #Wanted V64 "Mount Hawk" (04/19/14) #Ar10 Wanted (04/22/14) #Ar11 Oppoi (06/06/14) #Ar12 Pir Hana Twin Towers (06/09/14) #Ile de Geant V70 Mienshao (06/25/14) #Ile du GeantV71 Voluptuous (07/07/14) #Ile de GeantV72 Woodland 1 (08/01/14) #Ile de GeantV73 Mine (08/29/14) #Arrakis V74 (09/25/2014) # Arrakis V75 (11/01/2014) # Island of the Giant V76 (02/16/15) # Island of the Giant V78 North Face (02/23/15) # Island of the Giant V79 New Island (03/16/15) # Island of the Giant V80 Sunset Beach (03/30/15) # Island of the Giant Westcoast Cliffs (04/28/15) # Island of the Giant V82 Forest (08/13/15) # Island of the Giant V83 Frozen Cave (12/20/15) # Island of the Giant V85 Racetrack (12/24/15) # Island of the Giant Glacier Breeze (02/26/16) # Island of the Giant V87 (02/20/17) # EoT V88 (04/17/17) # Two Titans V90 Island of Giants (02/23/18) # Two Titans V91 'Teto' (12/16/19) # Three Titans V64 'Disboard' (01/11/20) # Three Titans V65 (Unknown) Special #Ar10 Wanted Bottomless (May 2014) Coming Soon There is a bunch of stuff planned for the future. - Better System to get from A to B - More Racetracks - More Titans Criticism The Critics are almost all positive: Sam: " ... Your world is very good and that's something everyone should put in the head because not every world can be amongst the top 30 ... (8.5/10P) " EdenRock3t: " Incredible!! After spending a week looking for cubes, I really fell in love in your world! ... " (4.5/5P) Nahaniel Brusch: "A huge world with many innovations" (8.6/10P)' Cap'n'Crunch: '"This world is assuming the utmost discipline! ... Cool stuff! ..." Bnm: "Holy....Wow. Amazing" Average: 87/100 Trivia #The map started with the name GUARDEVOIR's FUNLAND. #One of the most unique parts of this world are the three titans and the racetracks. Besides that the world is also famous for name changes, which happened at least eleven times. Old notable names were Super Funland, Ar and Island of the Giant. # In Version 79 (New Island), over 220 buildings were removed, because of a resize of the Island. It makes the map smaller and many unfinished and copied building constructions are removed. # The world has many refrences to animes like Pokemon, No Game No Life, Violet Evergarden; refrences to video games like, wipEout, Ori and the Blind Forest, The Binding of Isaac and other franchises like Moorhuhn and even Lego. Pictures Titans1.png| westcoast cliffs Titans2.png| villa Titans3.png| Mienshao - the first titan Titans4.png| Teto- the third titan Titans5.png| Novak city Titans6.png| Racetrack through mountains Titans7.png| wipEout finish line Titans8.png| Westcoast beach Brixxx Category:Worlds Category:Popular List Category:Screenshot Competition